A Midnight Miracle
by Midori the Matchmaker
Summary: AU. Squalo, the loud mouth, goes to the ball. What's weird is, the prince is falling for him. Want to know why? I suck at summaries, by the way. XS


**Well, this is a story I've always been wanting to write about XS. I'd love to imagine XS in those Disney fairy tales like Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty and so on. Well, today I've finally wrote one. And I think it's the best I've ever written. So, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing, fluff, a bit OOC here and there, BL,crossdressing.**

"VOOOOIIIII!"

That was the first thing that sounded in the castle first thing in the morning. A long silver-haired man made his way out of the attic with a big lump on his forehead (ouch :P). Still fuming over his injury, he walked over to the kitchen to have breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw Lussuria cooking pancakes. Just the smell of it had made the long hair man's stomach growled in hunger. He didn't realise it was loud until Lussuria let out a giggle.

"Ehehe… Squ-chan is hungry already? You'll have to wait for a while before the pancakes are ready though," said Lussuria.

After one minute of waiting, the pancakes are finally ready. Squalo had started to dig in the pancakes when a creepy laugh filled the hallways. A blond head peeked into the kitchen before emerging itself. A piece of pancake was thrown in the blonde's direction. To Squalo's disappointment, the blond duck and the pancake was stuck to the wall.

"Tch… What a waste of pancake," Squalo stated.

"Ushishishishi, why so angry Squally? Got off the wrong side of the bed again?" the blond asked.

"Voiiii! Shut up, Belphegor! I told you many times and I don't want to fucking repeat it, my room is not the attic! The next time you put me up there again when I'm sleeping, I'm going to slaughter you."

"Maa maa, calm down you guys. Eat the pancakes before they get cold," Lussuria interrupted. Lussuria is like the mother of this family. Just so you know they were adopted by Lussuria who doesn't have a child. Squalo was adopted first. And because of him, Lussuria feels the need to add more children to the already noisy family (courtesy of Squalo). That is when Belphegor and his kouhai came into the family. Speaking of which, he would be down right about now-

"Long-hair sempai~ Must you always wake up this early?" Fran's head appeared at the doorway.

"Vooiii! Not my fault that Bel suddenly decided to put me up in that dusty attic."

"You're the human alarm clock. You need to wake Lussuria to make breakfast for the Prince."

"Bel sempai, why do you need an alarm clock? It just disturbs our precious sleeping time."

"Maa, maa, Bel-chan, don't tease Squ-chan. Do you all know what day is it today?"

Squalo, Bel and Fran stiffen. For what reason the author is going to explain later. Right now, we focus on the boys. Those boys were devouring their pancakes so quick they don't actually chew it. Bel, noticing that Squalo was going to finish his pancakes, dumped his leftovers onto Squalo's plate. Eliciting a loud 'voi' from the man, he took Fran's plate and dumped the leftovers onto Squalo's plate. He took Fran by his arm and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Voiiii! Belphegor! That's cheating!" Squalo yelled at Bel.

"Squ-chan, hurry up and finish your pancakes. Then we'll start cleaning." Lussuria said. Squalo sighed. There's no use in fighting now.

What day, you ask, could make Belphegor, Fran and Squalo eat so quickly. Well, the answer is simple. It is spring cleaning day. Bel, being the self-proclaimed prince like Fran would say, is very lazy. Along with Squalo, who claims that cleaning is for girls and Fran, who claims he is too weak to do work.

Thus, Lussuria set up a rule. On spring cleaning day, the ones who finish their food within the time limit of 5 minutes, are safe from doing work. And so Bel made it a point to leave his half of his food on Squalo's plate before he came in (without anyone noticing of course). And every year, it was the same person who cleans the castle. Lussuria only worked in his garden and left for his daily appointment at the saloon.

And that leaves poor Squalo to clean the whole castle all by himself while ignoring Bel's teasing and Fran's monotone voice.

"I told you we need an alarm clock."

~Line Break~

While Squalo was cleaning the pancake mess he made that morning, the doorbell rang. Bel and Fran, who was lazing about in the living room, told Squalo to get rid of whoever it was, giving the excuses that consists of 'I am a Prince' and 'I'm too lazy'.

Squalo walked to the door, cursing Bel and Fran in every language he knows. He opened the door, getting ready to shout at the unlucky person but a trumpet had beat him to it.

"Message from the royal family! A royal ball is held this Friday night in honour of Prince Xanxus! For more information please refer to this." The messenger handed a white envelope to Squalo and sped off before Squalo could say anything.

"Ushishishishishi," Bel appeared beside Squalo,"when did Squally decided to change his catchphrase?"

"VOOIII! I did not change anything! It was a trumpet,Bel, a fucking trumpet!" Squalo yelled.

"Which rivaled long-hair sempai in volume. I wonder if that trumpet is long-hair sempai's relative," Fran said, appearing beside Bel.

"Ushishishishishi, who was that and what is in your hands, Squally?" Bel asked.

"It's the royal messenger. There is going to be a royal ball this Friday night that is held in honour of some Prince. The rest of the details is in this letter," Squalo answered while opening the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear peasants,_

_A royal ball is held this Friday night for Prince Xanxus to choose a wife. Female peasants that are coming have to make yourself beautiful in order of catching Prince Xanxus' eye. Male peasants are allowed to come too, of course. But if Prince Xanxus is interested your wife, we the royal staff, are not responsible for your missing wife and we highly recommend you peasants to give whatever Prince Xanxus desires._

"That's it," Squalo finished.

"Ushishishishishi, the Prince is not happy. The peasant who wrote this is going to die. How dare he called the Prince a peasant! How dare he worship another prince who is less worthy than I am!" Bel exclaimed.

"The fact that he didn't sign after writing this letter is disturbing me," Fran stated.

"VOOIII! Fran, that's not the point here! The point is, this prince here that is mentioned in this letter sounds like a spoiled brat!" Squalo yelled.

"Ushishishishishishi, don't tell me you want to dress up as a girl and go to the ball, Prince is very sure that so-called prince will be like 'love at first sight' and then you two will live happily ever after, the end," Bel said.

"VOOIII! Don't make this sound like a fucking fairy tale, Bel. For all I know, you have no proof that you are a prince. So don't go around spreading rumors that this prince in the letter here is fake when he have all the proof in the world," Squalo protested.

"Mou, why are you all talking about princes in this kind of place? Is there something going on that I don't know?" Lussuria appeared behind them. He saw the letter in Squalo's hand and took it from Squalo.

Lussuria read the whole thing quietly. The boys expected Lussuria to get all excited and jump about saying 'A BALL! A ROYAL BALL! OMG I HAVE TO GET READY! '. What they didn't expect was for Lussuria to look and them in eye so seriously. Lussuria had never done that before, unless they did something really wrong.

"Guys," Lussuria started. Squalo, Bel and Fran swallowed nervously. They werent getting a good vibe from that guy.

"We are all going to the ball."

.

.

.

"What?"

"Mou, I just said, we are going to the ball."

Squalo, Bel and Fran let out sigh of relief. They thought Lussuria was going to put them in-

"Of course, I am going to dress you all up until you all become beautiful."

"Fuck."

Yes, you probably are thinking about what 'dressing you up' means. It is the nightmare of all manly men. It is a must for all ladylike women. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you've guessed right. Lussuria was going to put them in dresses, hence the phrase 'dressing you up'.

And, as everyone has expected, wherever these four go, chaos follows. It was easier to put Belphegor into a suit( because he claimed that the other suits does not suit a prince like him) and a little harder trying to get Fran into a dress,trying to bargain with him and ended up Fran wearing a suit and Lussuria sulking.

The problem here is the thick-skinned, stubborn, hot-headed long silver haired man here that refuses to go to the ball. Well, his reaction is expected. If you ask a guy to go to a fancy party and all he got is a dress, do you think he will go?

That is exactly what our thick-skinned, stubborn, hot-headed silver haired man is facing right now. Lussuria demanded that he wears a dress to go to the ball because he doesn't want everyone to wear a suit. He must get Squalo in a dress! This is a once in a blue moon occasion! It's not everyday they invite peasants from villages to the royal ball.

Finally, Lussuria gave up. There is no use in persuading Squalo any longer. He ordered Squalo to continue with his spring cleaning and got to work with his and the other boys suits.

That Friday night at exactly 6.00 p.m, Lussuria, Bel and Fran set off to the ball. Lussuria instructed Sqaulo to lock the door after they leave, don't talk to strangers and the kind of stuff mothers would say when they leave their child home alone. After making sure they are gone, Squalo threw himself onto the couch in the living room(which is super comfy) and slept.

After an hour, he heard someone knocking loudly on the door (doesn't anyone uses doorbells these days?) and got up. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see no one there. He was about to close the door when he heard someone telling him to look down. And so he did.

What he saw was a baby with a hood covering his eyes.

"Who are you, midget?" Squalo asked.

"Don't call me a midget or you'll pay. I am Mammon, your fairy godmother, or father. I am not telling you my real gender," Mammon said.

"Ugh, get to the point. What do you want?"

"I am here to get you ready for the ball."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You heard me. If you want me to repeat, you have to pay me. I said, I am here to get you ready for the ball."

"VOOIII! I am not going to the ball and that's final!" Squalo started to walk away when he felt something wrap around him and lift him up.

"You are going to the ball whether you like it or not." The tentacles started to cover Squalo's whole body (LOL tentacle rape! Just kidding). After 2 seconds, the tentacles let go of Squalo. Squalo felt like he is wearing a skirt and so, he looked down.

What a shock he did have when he saw himself in a close-fitting red crimson with spaghetti strap dress with diamonds lining the top of the dress to his waist. A red ribbon was wrapped around his waist. His hands were covered with crimson red gloves that reached his upper arm. And to top it all off, red translucent glass shoes appeared in front of him. When Mammon brought a mirror, he could see that the dress fitted him perfectly and the crimson colour has so much contrast with his pale-but-beautiful skin. And above it all, he looked like a woman with a flat chest and still look beautiful. He was starting to regret not cutting his hair.

"Now that the transformation is done, you should get me a pumpkin, 2 mice and a tin can," Mammon said, "and hurry, time is money and I cannot afford to lose money."

Squalo went off to search for the things Mammon asked for and came back a few minutes later only to find a pumpkin, 2 mice and a tin can there.

"VOOIII! If you already have those things then why did you ask me to take it?" Squalo yelled. "It's because you were too slow and I don't want to use my magic in the first place," Mammon replied. Squalo grumbled quietly (Really? Quiet? You gotta be kidding me).

"Shut up. I have to concentrate here," Mammon snapped. Squalo grumbled louder just for the sake of annoying Mammon. Mammon did his best to ignore Squalo and cast a spell onto the objects and lo and behold, a pumpkin carriage, two white magnificent horses and a robot appeared instead of a pumpkin, mice and a tin can.

"Wow." That was the only word Squalo managed to say. Mammon smirked when he realised he made Squalo speechless. "Your coachman for tonight is Gola Mosca. As you can see, he is the robot," Mammon explained.

"Wouldn't a coachman be a human?" Squalo asked.

"Yes, but Gola Mosca is cheaper since you just have to tell him what to do and he'll do it. So much better than a human. Now, for your payment…"

"Huh? Payment? Why should I even pay you? I don't even want to go to the ball, and you just forced me into this dress."

"All of these cost 100000 euros. I'll take them out from your bank later, so put on your glass slippers (I don't know what his shoes are called, but I remember fairy godmother called them slippers) already."

Squalo muttered a string of curses as he reluctantly put on his glass slippers.

"Now get into that carriage. Or do I have to force you in?" Mammon said as tentacles started to appear.

"Tch! I'm going already okay?" Squalo yelled as he quickly run to the carriage which is pretty hard to do so because of his glass slippers. Mammon floated over to Gola Mosca.

"Go straight to the ball and don't ever stop. Make sure your passenger arrives in one piece, especially his dress. Oh, and abandon the horses. They take too much time and instead, pull the carriage with you can go full speed, and…" Mammon whispered to Gola Mosca. Gola Mosca just nodded and held on to the carriage. Squalo, who was on the carriage, felt weird because Gola Mosca didn't attach the horses to the carriage, and now he know why.

Gola Mosca took hold of the bottom of the carriage and hoisted it up high in the air. Squalo tried to open the carriage door, but unfortunately (fortunately for us) it was locked. There was only one window but it cannot be opened. Squalo looked out the window and saw that Gola Mosca was running at an extremely full speed while holding on to the carriage. Squalo had no choice but to sit in the carriage that suspiciously smells like a pineapple and curse everybody he knows.

When they arrived at the royal palace, the carriage door opened. Squalo walked out, hoping no one saw him, even though they were a bit further from the palace. Squalo saw Lussuria, Belphegor and Fran arriving in a wooden carriage. Squalo quickly hid behind a tree so that they can't see him.

"Damn it. What should I do? I don't want them to see me in a dress. I'll never hear the end of it from Bel and Lussuria," Squalo muttered.

"Well, for one thing, you can braid your hair so that they won't recognize you," Mammon said as he appeared beside Squalo.

"WOAH! WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Squalo yelled. He quickly close his mouth, realising his mistake. He poked his head out from behind the tree and saw Belphegor looking in his direction.

"Shit, it's because of you I shouted," Squalo said.

"It's your own fault not noticing me beside you. I was with you the whole time in the carriage."

"Ugh… Now what do I do? I can't have them knowing I am here. Why do you have to bring me here? In a fucking dress?"

"I can't tell you who ordered me to. But I'm going to help disguise you. For a price of course."

"Ushishishishishi, Mammon is so money-minded. Just like Mammon."

"Bel! Why are you here? And how do you know Mammon?"

"Ushishishishishi, he used to be in the same orphanage as me and the frog, but someone adopted him few days before Lussuria took us."

"You don't have to tell our story to this loud-mouth here, you know. Why are you here?"

"I can here Squally shouting from that distance. The Prince is not deaf. And I heard your problem. The Prince can help, because the Prince is a kind Prince."

"NO! I'm not letting this knife-freak touch my hair. He'll chop it off!"

"You're really like a woman, you know. Always worried about their hair…"

"Hey!"

"But it is either me or Lussuria. Take your pick."

"Even if you braid my hair, Lussuria is still going to recognize me by my silver hair. I'm the only one in this whole wide world that has silver hair."

"That's true, but I've already thought about it. Mammon will cast an illusion on you so only Lussuria won't recognize you. But Froggy will."

"You have to pay me first to do it."

"Take it from Luss' bank account."

"Fran won't tell Lussuria, will he?"

"The Prince will make sure he won't. Now the Prince will get started on your hair. The Prince will tie for you a messy side braid with a flower clip on the right side, then bla bla bla bla…."

"Bel…"

"Ushishishishishi, yes?"

"If Mammon will cast an illusion, you don't have to braid my hair anymore, right?"

"Ushishishishishi, it seems that sharky is smart too."

"Whatever."

It took a few minutes to get Squalo's hair done, and when he is, Squalo look so beautiful.

"Okay, sharky. I'm done. The Prince is sure that so-called Prince will fall in love with you."

"VOOIII! That's your main goal, isn't it?"

"Hurry up, you guys. Time is running out. Squalo, before you go, make sure you escape before midnight."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why don't you want to leave? I thought you hate the so-called prince. Ushishishishishi, don't tell me, you like him? You've never even met him, sharky."

"VOOIII! No way! Don't spout nonsense."

"Shut up. As I was saying, you have to leave before midnight because the illusion will wear out. Illusions are at their weakest at midnight. Just one minute is enough for Lussuria to spot you."

"Tch. Why do I even bother to ask? You still haven't told me why I'm supposed to come."

"Well, off you go. Bel, escort him into the ballroom, away from Lussuria."

"Sure, Mammon."

"Hey, Mammon. Tell me why I'm supposed to be here."

"Well, I have to disappear now. Don't forget my advice, Squalo. Bye."

"HEY!"

"Let's go, Squalita. Ushishishishishi."

"VOOIII!"

Belphegor dragged Squalo all the way to the ballroom, just in time to see 'prince' Xanxus walking down the huge staircase. Squalo didn't even realise he was staring at him. Bel took one look at Squalo and he already knows Squalo is in love, even if Squalo himself doesn't realise it.

Squalo just can't take his eyes off Xanxus. Something about him just attracts Squalo to Xanxus. Maybe it's the way Xanxus wears his coat on his shoulders. Maybe it's the way Xanxus walked down the staircase with confidence and pride (pretty hard for Squalo to do since he was wearing a dress and glass slippers). Or maybe, it's Xanxus' crimson red eyes. Eyes that shows rage, anger, and mostly, wrath. Yeah, maybe it's the eyes.

While Levi, Xanxus' so-called follower, announced something on the microphone (nobody's listening anyways), Xanxus looked around the ballroom. Red crimson eyes land on Squalo's metallic grey eyes, and sparks start to fly. Squalo quickly break the eye contact and look at Lussuria on the other side of the ballroom.

Squalo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the person, but he didn't think the person would be Xanxus, for there he is, in all his rage, in front of Squalo.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" Xanxus asked as he held out his hand.

"Uh…. I….Err…" Squalo didn't know what to say. He was cut off by Belphegor.

"Ushishishishishi, she would love to, your Majesty," Bel said as he placed Squalo's hand on Xanxus'.

"Bel! You bastard!"

Xanxus took hold of Squalo's hand before he pulls it away. He pulled Squalo towards him and wrapped his arm around Squalo's waist.

"W-wait, I…." Squalo stuttered. A blush was visible now on his face.

"What's wrong?" Xanxus asked.

"I… I don't know how to dance," Squalo answered and his cheeks turned light pink.

Xanxus was silent for a while, until he chuckled and said, "Just follow my lead."

They started dancing to the music, not caring about the people beside them. Belphegor went back to where Lussuria and Fran are.

"Ushishishishishi, I'm back. Did you all miss the Prince?"

"Bel-chan, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

"Make that 'we' an 'I'. Only you would search for this stupid fake prince, Lussuria."

"Ushishishi, the Prince is not fake and stupid, thank you very much."

"I have to talk you, senpai. In private."

"Okay, I'll leave you two while I go check out that hot guy over there. Ciao~"

When Lussuria was out of hearing range, Fran asked Bel, "That silver haired woman you were with just now, that's long-hair senpai, right? The fact that Lussuria can't recognize long-hair senpai is Mammon-senpai's illusions, right?"

"Ushishishishishi, it turns out Froggy is not stupid at all. The Prince is the one who did sharky's hair, so that his Majesty would fall in love with him."

"But the fact Mammon-senpai is doing this; there must be a side effect, right?"

"You are right, Froggy. We must get sharky out of here before midnight."

"Illusions at its weakest during midnight. This is why I don't use any illusion."

"What do you mean, Froggy?"

"Where do you think did Mammon-senpai get that dress and shoes? If he tries to force long-hair senpai into a dress, it will take hours. So the only simplest and cheapest way is to use illusions."

"What? So if the hour strikes midnight, Squalo would lose the dress and shoes? What will he be wearing, then?"

"I don't know. But in the worst case scenarios, long-hair senpai would be wearing nothing except for his underwear."

"This is bad. This way everybody will know Squalo is a guy. Even worse, his Majesty would hate him and I can't get to pair them up anymore. It's bad enough Squalo doesn't have a love life. If he was humiliated in front of everybody here, he'd kill us. We must get him out of here, now."

"Yeah but senpai, do you really want to ruin their happy moment?"

Bel and Fran looked over to where Xanxus and Squalo are dancing. Squalo was flustered about something and his cheeks were red. Prince Xanxus was smiling (laughing at Squalo).

"I overheard the people in this ballroom said that Prince Xanxus there, ever since he was born, he never even smile. Even for his going-to-die-soon father. We have never seen long-hair senpai enjoying himself before, right? So do you really want to interrupt them and spoil it all?"

Bel was silent. He had never even thought about that possibility of Squalo having fun, even when he was a genius.

"All right, we'll just give them a few more hours. In the meantime, we should find some clothes for Squalo when we escape right before midnight."

"Ok, senpai."

Meanwhile, with Xanxus and Squalo…

Xanxus and Squalo were still dancing. Xanxus noticed that Squalo had a frown since his dance with him. But he likes the blush that was currently spreading Squalo's cheeks. He just didn't know why Squalo refuses to make eye contact with him.

"Oi."

Squalo startled at the voice and blushed deeper when he realise he got jumpy for no reason.

"Look at me."

Squalo refuses to do so.

"I said, look at me."

The tone of his voice was threatening, so Squalo reluctantly turned his eyes to meet Xanxus'. Xanxus was staring at Squalo so intently Squalo felt weird.

"W-what is it?"

At that time the music changed.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine__  
__Im leaving my life in your hands__  
__People say Im crazy and that I am blind__  
__Risking it all in a glance_

"Why won't you smile?"

"Why should I smile?"

"Don't you enjoy being in my embrace?"

Squalo blushed harder this time. Xanxus smirked upon noticing that.

"You do enjoy it."

"Shut up. I do not enjoy it."

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Smile for me."

Squalo fell silent at that. Xanxus was persistent in getting Squalo to smile. He doesn't want to smile, but he doesn't want to be called a liar either. How is he a liar he did not know, all he knows is that he can't tolerate someone calling him a liar. So Squalo smiled.

It was a tiny one, but Xanxus didn't miss it at all. As soon as Squalo smiled, he went back to frowning. But Xanxus kept on staring. He didn't know why, but when Squalo smiled, he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Squalo saw Bel on the other side of the room, trying to get his attention. He looked up at the clock. Its 10 more minutes to midnight. Time flies pretty fast, Squalo thought. Then he looked back at Bel. He seems really desperate.

"Umm, Xanxus, do you mind if we take a break for a while?" Squalo asked, snapping Xanxus out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sure," Xanxus replied, still staring at Squalo while he broke away from Xanxus.

"I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me, you know." Squalo told Xanxus before he left.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery__  
__I can't get you out of my head_

As soon as Squalo went away, women began to flock Xanxus, asking him for a dance, his phone number, and many other things. Xanxus refused them all, secretly staring at Squalo's disappearing back. Even if the women forced him to dance with them, his mind was still on Squalo. What the fuck is wrong with me, he thought.

Meanwhile, with Squalo….

"Bel, I'm here. Now what's wrong?"

"Squalo, do you remember how you wore that dress?"

"Weird question."

"Just answer."

"Well, Mammon's tentacles wrapped around me for two whole seconds and when they released me, I was already wearing it."

"So it's like that, huh?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Bel quickly explained the whole situation to Squalo.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say earlier? Now what do I do?"

"Calm down, long-hair senpai. We got an extra set of clothes here. We got to leave now, so say goodbye to your Prince Charming."

"He is not my Prince Charming! He'd just invited me to dance, that's all. Nothing special is between us."

"Prince Charming or not, we have to go now. We have to go by foot, even if the Prince does not like walking. But Lussuria will know something is going on if we leave early or he found out our carriage is missing."

"Ugh, fine. Let me just tell that guy. I can't just leave without saying goodbye, after all."

Squalo turned and walked towards Xanxus while Bel and Fran followed.

Xanxus, in the middle of the mob, spotted Squalo coming over to him. He squeezed his way out to meet him, and saw two guys following Squalo. He felt angry all of a sudden.

"Xanxus, I have to leave now."

"Who are these two?"

"Xanxus, that's not the-"

"Ushishishishishi, we're her brothers, so you don't have to get jealous."

For some reason, some of the anger cooled when he heard they're Squalo's brothers. But he still is angry because they are close to Squalo.

_Don't care what is written in your history__  
__As long as you're here with me_

"Xanxus, listen to me! I have to leave right now!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well…. Because…"

"Because our mother is sick and we have to go back to take care of her, your Majesty."

"Well, why can't you two go back home and leave your sister here?"

Xanxus suddenly grabbed Squalo's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I have to go, Xanxus. Without me, these two brothers of mine can't do anything."

"That's mean."

"I can do things too, you know. I just don't know how to take care of people."

"Hmph."

"So is that a yes?"

"Do whatever you like."

Xanxus turned around to face his back to Squalo. Squalo, Bel and Fran walked quickly to the entrance.

Xanxus turned around to look at Squalo's back. _He's leaving now. But why do I get the feeling that I'll never see him again?_ Xanxus thought. Xanxus turned again, no longer looking at Squalo. But he just can't stop thinking about Squalo. Is he really going to let Squalo go just like that?

Xanxus quickly turned around ran towards Squalo. Just as Squalo was reaching the staircase leading to the gate, he hugged Squalo tightly from behind. Squalo was taken aback by the sudden interaction.

_I don't care who you are__  
__Where you're from__  
__What you did__  
__As long as you love me_

"Please don't leave. Stay," Xanxus begged.

"Wha- Xanxus! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Hurry up! It's 5 minutes till midnight!"

"Damn it. I knew we should have left earlier."

"Please stay."

"I-I can't. My mother needs me."

"I'll provide doctors for her. I'll get them to heal her. I'll even hire maids for her. So, please stay."

"Why do you want me to stay? You just told me to do whatever I want just now."

"I wasn't thinking, okay? And I got the feeling that… I won't be able to meet you again. Why do you want to leave so much?"

"If you knew who I really am, then you might hate me."

"I don't care! Even if you're a guy, even if you're the poorest person on earth, even if you've robbed a bank before, I don't care. I…"

"What?"

"HURRY UP!"

Bel came up and tore Xanxus' arms away from Squalo. Squalo didn't move at all, so he quickly pushed Squalo down the stairs and into Fran's arms. During his fall, one of his glass slippers came off, but they were in a hurry, so they didn't notice. Bel and Fran carried Squalo off into the woods nearby. Xanxus was left standing there, watching them go off. He leaned against a pillar nearby, and looked at the floor.

"I didn't even get to know your name."

Xanxus looked at the staircase where Squalo was pushed, and saw something glittering. He walked over to that glittering thing and saw that it was Squalo's glass slipper. Crimson red, yet transparent.

At that moment, the clock chimed, signalling it to be midnight.

"With this I swear I will find you and I will punish you for running away."

"Prince Xanxus! Why are you out here?" Levi asked.

"I'm tired. I just came out here to get some fresh air."

"I- I am sorry, Prince Xanxus. I will leave you now."

"No need. I'm going back to my room. Tomorrow morning, prepare a horse for me. I'm going out."

"Yes, Prince Xanxus."

Levi left Xanxus to prepare the horse as ordered to. Xanxus stood on the staircase, holding on tight to the glass slipper. _I will definitely find you._

_Every little thing that you have said and done__  
__Feels like its deep within me__  
__Doesn't really matter you're on the run__  
__It seems like were meant to be_

Meanwhile, Squalo, Bel and Fran were still running through the forest. The clock struck 12 midnight, and Squalo's dress started to disappear.

"It's 12 midnight already. Here, take this." Fran handed the set of clothes to Squalo quickly.

"Thanks." Squalo took the clothes and hid behind a tree to change.

A minute later, Squalo came out from behind the tree wearing a white dress shirt and some leather pants. In his right hand he held a glass slipper.

"Why do you still have that glass slipper? Didn't that disappear too? Where is the other side?"

"I don't know. While I was changing, I realised I have only one glass slipper on."

"Ah, senpai. I forgot to tell you. When you pushed long-hair senpai down just now, one of his slippers came off. So maybe it's with his Majesty right now."

"What? Why didn't you say earlier, Froggy?"

"Well, you were in a hurry, so I forgot to tell you. Besides, look at him."

Bel looked over to Squalo who was staring blankly at the glass slipper.

"Oi Squalo." Squalo snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you starting to miss him already?"

"Stop joking around! Let's go home already." Squalo walked away in a huff.

"I wasn't joking this time." Bel said but Squalo didn't hear it.

Squalo took off the decorations on his head and untie his hair while walking. His mind drifted off to when Xanxus was going to say something before Bel came. _What were you going to say?_

It was a long quiet walk back home.

~Line Break~

The next morning, Bel and Fran were lounging in the living room when Lussuria burst into the room.

"Bel-chan! Fran-chan! Where were you last night? Why did you go home without me? You left me unprotected, you know. I could be raped!"

"For all I know, no one would rape you, Lussuria. No one would even dare touch you."

"Mou, that's mean, Bel-chan. By the way, where's Squ-chan? He's usually up by now."

"I don't know. I guess he's still sleeping."

"Mou, that child. It's already so late, and he's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up."

"Wait, Lussuria-"

Lussuria left before Bel could say anything.

"Ne, Bel-senpai."

"What?"

"Do you think long-hair senpai is okay? I mean, he was pretty quiet last night."

"We should just leave him alone for now. He needs time to recover."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, with Lussuria….

"Squ-chan, open the door for Mama Lussuria."

Silence~

"Squ-chan?"

More silence~

"Squ-chan, I'm coming in okay?"

Silence again~

Lussuria sighed and opened the door to Squalo's room. He saw Squalo lying down on his face, not even looking up.

Lussuria went over to sit at Squalo's bed. He felt Squalo's pillow, he was surprised to know that it is wet. Lussuria touched Squalo's hair; it felt tampered with, like he braided his hair last night. And it was then Squalo turned over to look at Lussuria. Lussuria saw that Squalo's cheeks were wet and his eyes were red (he is awake, okay?).

"Squ-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were crying. That is not nothing."

"It's just a bad dream, okay? Now leave me alone."

Lussuria looked around Squalo's room, realising how messy it is. Then something glittering caught his eye. He strained his eyes, and saw that it was a slipper. And it's red.

"Squ-chan…"

"Ugh, fine, I'll get up. Is that alright with you? Will you leave me now?" Squalo snapped at Lussuria. Lussuria was shocked at Squalo. Not once, Squalo had been this rude to Lussuria. At that moment, Bel came in and dragged Lussuria out.

"Easy, Squalo. You don't have to take it out on Lussuria."

Squalo realised how rude he was, and he lowered his head.

"I- I'm sorry. Just please, leave me alone for now. I- I'll come out later."

Bel just nodded his head and exited Squalo's room. Lussuria looked at the door, face full of worry.

"Bel-chan, is Squalo okay?" Lussuria asked. Bel knew he was worried; he had the right to be, after all, he is their mother, even if they're not related.

"Just leave him be."

Lussuria nodded and walked away with Bel, glancing back at times.

Meanwhile, with Fran…

Fran was sitting on the couch; legs sprawled to the other side. He was thinking about whether to switch on the television or not until he heard the doorbell rang. He got up slowly, stretching his muscles as he went. The doorbell rang another time, making Fran walk faster to the door. The doorbell rang several times again.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming. Hold your horses," Fran said while he opened the door. His eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of him right now.

"You… Aren't you-"

"Aren't you that person's brother that the blonde guy claimed to be?"

"W-why are you here?"

"Why do you think I am here?"

"Hey, Froggy, the Prince wanted to know whether yo-"Bel stopped talking when he saw who was at the door. Yes, everybody. What these two saw was Prince Xanxus himself, in his own flesh and blood.

"Prince?"

"S-senpai? What should we do?"

"I-I don't know! I didn't expect him to come. I didn't even expect him to find our house."

"You are that brother of his."

"His?"

"Do you think I'm dumb? I know the person I was dancing with last night is a guy. No such women have such a flat chest."

"Oh."

"Now tell me, where is he?"

"Ushishishishishi, this is going to be interesting, Froggy."

"How so, senpai?"

"Just go bring him here. Make sure that Gaylord isn't following."

"Sure, senpai."

"Ushishishishishi, now, how about you sit and wait in our living room for your princess to come?"

"Hmph. Fine."

Bel led Xanxus to the living room. Xanxus sat down on the comfiest couch he can rate.

"Your house stinks. I can't believe you guys actually live here."

"Well, I know it's no palace for a princess to live, but-"

At that time, Lussuria came into the living room and saw Xanxus.

"KYAAAA! Prince Xanxus! Why is he here? "

"And the annoying one arrives."

"Tch, go away."

"Omigosh, Prince Xanxus is actually here. How did you get him here, Bel-chan?"

"Lussuria, he is here to cheer someone up. So it's best if we do not interfere with them."

"Oh. OH! Okay, okay. I get it. I'll leave. Tell me how it goes later, okay?"

"Sure."

Lussuria left the living room and went off to who-knows-where. A few seconds later, Fran came in running, holding a glass slipper.

"Hide me, senpai! He's going to kill me!"

"What did you do, Fran?"

"It was the only way to get him out." Fran said, giving the glass slipper to Xanxus.

"Isn't tha-"

"Fran! Return it immediately or I'll-"Squalo stopped midsentence when he saw who is holding the glass slipper right now.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows__  
__But I guess it shows__  
__When you look into my eyes__  
__What you did and where you're comin' from__  
__I don't care__  
__As long as you love me, baby_

"X- Xanxus?"

Crimson eyes met with grey ones once again. Xanxus recognize Squalo from yesterday by that silver hair and grey eyes. His eyes travelled Squalo's body slowly. Once Squalo realised Xanxus was staring at him, he blushed.

Bel was satisfied with the situation now and dragged Fran out of the room so that they won't disturb them.

"V-voi! Stop staring at me like that!"

"I can stare at you for how long I want to, trash. It's not your decision to make."

Squalo was shocked at Xanxus. He never heard Xanxus was this rude.

"Why are you here?"

"Who was it that ran away last night and left their glass slipper there on the staircase, idiot."

"Is that all? If it is, then give me the glass slipper and leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving until you tell me the real reason why you left last night. You kept lies from me, like pretending you're a girl. If you're going to lie, at least do it properly."

"It's like I told you last night. My mother is sick so I-"

"Bullshit, your so-called mother was fine. Now," Xanxus held Squalo's chin up to face him, "are you going to tell me the real reason now?"

"Why do you want to know so much? It's not like I mean anything to you. I don't want to be like those women who would fall for your traps."

Xanxus pulled Squalo in his embrace, making Squalo blush harder.

"Didn't my words reach you last night? Didn't you ever think of the reason why I chose you as my dance partner last night? I asked you to stay, but instead, you went home to care for your not-so-sick mother who was at the ball last night. And don't lie to me that you didn't enjoy dancing with me last night. Your eyes tell me everything."

"Then, you don't hate me?"

Xanxus hugged Squalo harder, making it hard to breathe.

"Didn't I tell you last night? Even if you're a guy, even if you're the poorest person on earth, even if you've robbed a bank before, I don't care. I…"

_I dont care who you are__  
__Where youre from__  
__What you did__  
__As long as you love me_

Xanxus pulled away from Squalo to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you."

Squalo was shocked at his words. He'd never thought Xanxus would love him, he thought he would only hate him because he is a guy. Squalo hugged Xanxus back, crying softly on Xanxus' chest. Xanxus patted Squalo softly on the head and felt Squalo's hair through his fingers. _It's so soft and smooth_, Xanxus thought.

"Stop crying already."

"How can I? It's your fault I can't sleep last night. It's your fault I keep thinking of you. It's your fault I fell in love with you."

Xanxus lifted Squalo's head and kissed him not-so-gently on the soft lips. Xanxus put his hand behind Squalo's head to deepen the kiss. After a while, they were both running out of air. So Xanxus let go of the soft, sexy lips.

"If someone else has captured your heart, I would kill them. From now on, you are mine, and mine alone."

Squalo smiled hearing that. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Xanxus kissed Squalo harder this time. Xanxus licked Squalo's lips as to ask permission to enter. Squalo opened his mouth a little and felt Xanxus' tongue enter.

"Mph…"

Not long after, Squalo was running out of air. He hit Xanxus softly on his chest to indicate Squalo's need of oxygen. Xanxus pitied Squalo, so he let go of those lips again.

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name."

"It's Squalo. Superbi Squalo.

**And it's done! I've finally finished writing just one night before exams. I am so proud of myself for remembering to complete this. The ending is kind of lame, but it's the only one I can think of. So, yeah. I'm off to study now. Ciao! **

**R&R!**


End file.
